Beauty Incarnate
by Priestess.Princess.of.the.West
Summary: She was beautiful, and she was his...that was all that mattered.  One-Shot


Beauty Incarnate

Kagome smiled as she watched the display of affection between her two best friends. The two that had become a brother and a sister to her. They were hugging and rejoicing through their tears of joy, as the final battle had been won. Sango had gotten Kohaku, her long lost brother, back, and though he was still hurting from his past, Kagome knew that they would make it.

Kagome looked across the battlefield to Inuyasha, kneeling over the body of the once alive, once Shikon Miko, and her chocolate eyes filled with sadness. She couldn't be there for him when he needed her…but then again, he didn't need her anymore. No, she was wrong. He'd always need her, but she knew that he would never admit that.

In another direction, the young miko saw Rin, Shippo, Jaken, and Ah Un, celebrating in their own way. They knew that now, since the fighting was done, everyone could finally be happy.

Finally, Kagome let her gaze fall on the stoic DaiYoukai Lord of the West. His clothes were still white, while everyone else was covered in blood. She had no idea how he stayed so clean, but it didn't matter, nor did it surprise her. He caught her looking at him, and she gazed into the depths of his eyes. The emotions he was showing, always…_only_ in his eyes, told Kagome that it was time for her to end this. All of this.

Sesshomaru had come to join the group perhaps a year before, and he had proved himself quite useful in battle, as everyone expected him to. Also, he proved to be a good ear when Kagome needed someone to talk to. She learned a lot about him the time they'd been together, and he had learned much about her. Perhaps that was why he was now the one who held the most important part of her. Her heart.

Sesshomaru looked across the blood stained soil and spotted his miko. She was standing there, surveying the lands, when she finally caught his eye. A slow smile crept across her face and he allowed his feelings to seep into his eyes, in a way that only she and Rin had ever been able to understand.

The miko was strange in many ways. And she had an air about her that demanded respect and honor that no one could deny. Even himself. He'd leaned much about the little miko, some of which, not even her friends knew about her. He almost smiled at that. She trusted him enough to tell him the things that she had not told them. She knew that he wouldn't tell a single soul, nor would he judge her for who she was.

Everyone gathered around the petite miko slowly, not wanting to think of what was to come. Who would be the one to make the wish? Inuyasha was the only one who'd lost something.

"Let me wish her back to life." Inuyasha said. It was the first sound from his mouth that anyone had heard since his heart felt battle cries.

Sesshomaru looked at the miko to see her smile sadly. "You know that will be a selfish wish Inuyasha."

"Not if you do it. If you wish her back, it wouldn't be selfish."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said calmly, "it was her time to go. Kikyo can no longer walk in the land of the living. She had done so once, after her time, and for her to do it again would only be laughing in the face of fate. And none of us want to do that."

"Selfish!" Inuyasha spat. "That's what you are! You just don't want her back because I want to be with her instead of you!"

Sesshomaru growled lowly. How dare the half-breed insult the most kind-hearted person they had ever met.

Kagome looked at him and shook her head. She knew that Inuyasha was only saying this out of his pain. She looked at the tears in his eyes that he wouldn't allow to fall because of his pride. "Inuyasha, the things you say, you say out of pain. I know you do not mean them."

"You don't know what I mean!" Inuyasha growled loudly. "You don't know anything!" His voice broke. He knew that Kagome was right. To bring Kikyo back would only be hell for them all. She would have no soul, and to make her live that again…wouldn't be living at all.

Kagome smiled sadly again. She looked at Sango and Miroku, who were hugging Kohaku to them, the boy was crying, but not saying a word. He was silently thanking Kagome, for it had been her that had freed him.

Again, everyone was happy, except Inuyasha. Could she wish for his happiness? That wouldn't be selfish? Would it?

_You must wish the jewel gone forever._ A ghostly voice spoke to Kagome.

_Midoriko?_ Kagome whispered in her mind.

_Yes, it is me. And you must wish the jewel gone forever, so that we may be free._

_We? You mean…_ Kagome didn't want to think it…she was slightly afraid of what would happen.

_Hai child. We as in you and I. We need to be free…_ Midoriko's voice faded and Kagome took a deep breath.

"I wish…for the Shikon Jewel of the Four Souls to exist no more." She said softly, but clearly. As soon as the words left her mouth, Kagome's body fell limp and to the hard ground beneath her.

Sesshomaru was slightly worried, but he didn't let it show. He had known that this was going to happen, so he let his heart calm and watched as the young woman on the ground underwent a transformation that only he has been forewarned about.

Her hair was the first thing noticeable that changed. Where it had always been beautiful, it was even more so now, taking on a shiner quality and tinting a dark beautiful blue as it grew longer. Her skin lost some of its color, now looking paler like Sesshomaru's. Her ears grew longer, and more elf like, like a youkai's. Kagome's body filled out, making her breasts larger, and her hips curvier, so that she would be able to birth youkai children.

'_She will stay pupped.'_ Sesshomaru smirked at the thought. Yes, he would enjoy pupping his miko.

As the changes came to a halt, the last to take place was the light blue crescent moon that now adorned on her forehead. Everyone except for Sesshomaru gasped. Of course he'd known it was going to happen.

Kagome's eyes opened, and he saw that her eyes had changed as well. Where they had once been a warm chocolate, they were now a blue, as calming as the ocean.

Sesshomaru walked closer to her, helping the now inumikoyoukai off the ground. With a small smirk, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hello love." Kagome breathed, then planted her lips firmly in his. When she pulled back, she saw the happiness in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Hello mate." Sesshomaru responded.

"Mate?" Inuyasha asked, his voice soft.

Kagome turned to her friends. "Yes. Mate. Sesshomaru and I are going to become mates. I love him, and he loves me."

Inuyasha's eyes flattened to his head. He'd seen it coming, but he'd just been too wrapped up in chasing after Kikyo to stop it.

"You couldn't have anyway." Sesshomaru answered, knowing where his half-brother's thoughts were. "There was no way that you could have stopped it. Not even if you tried. The miko was mine from the day she was born." Sesshomaru left no room for argument, so Inuyasha bowed his head in submission.

Sango smiled happily for the young girl. She knew that her feelings had long ago swayed from the inu haynou, to the inu youkai standing before them.

Miroku was happy too, knowing that his haynou friend would never get over his first love if he were to stay with Kagome.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who, in return, looked at her.

"You are beautiful." He tilted her chin up and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. "And you are mine."


End file.
